redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cheetahstar123/The Journey of Hardships
Prolouge Who's there? Ah, a young traveler caught out in the storm. Come, come, there's nothing to fear. Sit by the fire and have some hot mint tea. Now, let me tell you the story of a great warrior. She led the hardest life you can imagine. Stare into the fire and listen. For I am the Teller of Tales, and the Weaver of Dreams. Book One: Zu-Mor Chapter 1 Sheth Moonfur ran. She ran as she had never run before. The silver furred ferret had been part of Rakra Speartails horde when they attacked Salamandastron. The home of the Badger Lords. There, they had their first taste of a Bloodwrath badger. Vermin fell before him like chaff before the wind. This thought spurred her towards the building in the distance. Abbot Saxagus Was strolling the orchard of Redwall Abbey. The old mouse enjoyed the trees of plum, damson, apple and pear. The peace was shattered by the Matthias and Methusulah bells booming out. Bongboomclangboom! Skipper of Otters Danos Bounded up the wallsteps shouting "There's a creature on the path! Looks like a vermin!" Saxagus hurried up the steps to the west wall threshold. "Danos, please hold your ottercrew back. That beast looks exausted. Vermin or not, Redwall has never turned down anybeast in need." Skipper opened his mouth to argue, thought better of it, and shut it again. Two burly young otters hauled Sheth indoors and up to the Imfirmary. The ferret regained her senses slowly. Noticing the strange surroundings, She tried to sit up, but a paw pressed her back down. Sister Salep the Sickbay keeper bathed The ferrets forehead with a damp cloth. The Abbot took stock of the well muscled ferret. She did not wear anything but an extremly long hooded cloak patterned with every hue and dye of green and mottled white. Sheths footpaws and tailtip were so black that they shimmered when she moved them. Buckled across her back, the ferret wore a long, cross hilted sword, that she appeared to be very skilled at wielding. "Where'm I?" She mumbled. "You are at Redwall Abbey, my child. I am Abbot Saxagus, and this is Sister Salep, the Sickbay keeper." Salep helped Sheth up. "Come down to Cavern Hole and have supper. You look starved." The ferret grunted in aggrement. As the trio went downstairs, little did they know, two pairs of dark, beady eyes were watching them from the open window! After supper, Sheth strode the orchard, enjoying the fruit trees when she felt her scabbard seized and herself lifted up into the air. The ferret yelled and Skipper along with several otters bounded out the door, armed with javalins. Sheth whipped out her sword and slashed at something dark, and it dropped her. The otters speared two more of the things and they to fell to earth, dead. Sheth inspected them, and found them to be rooks. "I wonder where they came from?" Mused Skipper, looking about. "Who knows." Said Sheth. Up in the roofspaces, Krokan, the leader of the rooks fumed about, screeching madly. "Kraaaaa! Why could the rooks not slay the cloaked one? Yak! Because they are fools! That is why! Kwaaaar!" The other rooks huddled in corners, knowing the crow was looking for somebeast to vent his wrath upon. "Jaldi! Get over here! I have things to discuss with you." An old raven flew over to the irate crow. "Your wish is my command, master." The pair flew off the the Belltower together. Chapter 2 Far across the heaving deeps of the Western Sea, on the isle of Romaga, stood Zu-Mor.The wildcat had been shipwrecked on the rocky coast, and had pressed inland with his crew of cats, all armed with an array of pikes, spears and lances. But Zu-Mors chosen weapon was a long oak staff, with a bronze circle on the end with a cross through it, that he called the Hist. It was the perfect weapon for stabbing and swinging. The wildcat had enslaved all the squirrels exept a few rebels. For the umpteenth time, he stormed down the stairs of his tower chamber, in the granite fortress. "Ulex! take ten of your best spear and archer cats, and find those rebels! Don't you dare come back empty pawed!" Scorecat Ulex scurried to obey orders, though none where eager to go out where the great two headed adder, Valiss Thundercoil, lurked. The chosen cats clattered out of the gates, and instantly began to feel edgy. One cat, named Rach, strayed further and further west, until he stepped on a piece of granite. That was when he realized he had gone to far. The thought proved right, as something, no, two somethings, struck him hard in the back. Rach lay, staring up in horror, at the biggest, strongest, most evil looking adder he could ever hope to see! Yet, the snake had been born with some sort of birth defect, so the scaly hide was split about a third of the way down, yet continued on to form a second head! Rach would never live to tell of this, as the two heads hissed malevalontly over their prey. "Sssssilent now. Do not ssssscreech, or sssssstruggle."Yesssssss. Ssssssleep, the sssssssleep from which there isssssss no awakening." Ulex, the patrol leader, jumped when he heard an ear-splitting scream, which was abrubtly cut off. Shivering, he turned to the other cats. "Mateys, the only time we hears a scream like that, is when Thundercoils lurkin' about." The cat felt every hair on his neck rise, as a bittersweet odor hit them like a solid wall moving forward. That was where nerve snapped. The patrol took off, chain mail tunics clattering as they pelted through the woodland. Leaving behind them, the small clearing, several spears, and the sickly sweet odor of death. Zu-Mor was striding into the stone fortress, when there was a draft behind him, and an enormous bird, of that breed called crane hawk, landed in front of the wildcat. "Kreeeeeaaaaa! The Guardians of the Sky await your orders, lord! Kraaaaaa!" Zu-Mor blinked. "Ah, Falcontail. I was waiting for you. Any news?" Falcontail preened his glossy blue-black plumage and fanned his white striped tail feathers. "Kwark! Methinks ye should keep a an eye and an ear on Shiz and Talaz. This bird think they up to no good." "Thank you. I will take your advise." Zu-Mor called over his shoulder as he strode indoors. Rounding a corner, the wildcat nearly ran into the two cats Falcontail had mentioned. Ducking back behind the corner, he slowly unbuckled the Hist from his back, and listened in on the cats conversation. "So," Began Shiz, who had his back to Zu-Mor. "After tonight, Zu-Mor will be at Hellgates and nobeast will know who killed him." "I still don't think this is such a good idea." Talaz grumbled. Shiz started to say something else to Talaz as Zu-Mor raised the Hist. Talaz stared as Shiz' eyes rolled up to the whites and with a sigh he fell forward onto Talaz with the Hist in his back. The body was heaved off him, and flung to one side as the Hist was yanked out of it. The cats eyes widened in horror at Zu-Mor. The wildcat placed a footpaw none to gently on Talaz' chest. "So you think you can asassinate me, cat?" The wilcat rasped. "N-n-n-n..." Stammered Talaz. "Never try to outsmart Zu-Mor, deadbeast!" Mor snarled as he swung the Hist. Wiping the weapon on Talaz' headless carcass, he strode off, chuckling. What a fool! Chapter 3 Sheth, Danos, and the Abbot stood in Great Hall gazing at the Tapestry of Martin the Warrior. It was impossible not to be impressed by the mouse' strong features. Suddenly, Sheth started speaking as if in a trance. "Follow the sunset do not stop,till you reach the one with the three tall rock. Beware of the one that is two yet one, beware of the ones who guard the skys. Beware of the one who glides beneath, until you find all that you seek." Sheth blinked. "What did I just say?" the Abbot smiled. "It sounds like you have had a message from Martin." Skipper went over to the Tapestry and lifted Martins sword from it's holder. "Here matey, try this out. See 'ow it suits ye." Sheth took the wonderous blade and stared at her reflection in it. It was not hers! The beast staring back at her, was that of a heroic mouse, clad in armor. The ferret looked up. "Do you think I was meant to hold this blade?" Skipper laid a paw on the ferrets muscular shoulder. "I think thats for ye to decide, matey." As the otter stepped back, Sheth swung the blade, and sliced the wick off of an unlit candle, sitting in it's wall sconce. "Yes." Early the next morning, Sheth, with Skipper, and the Abbot as witnesses, slipped out of the north wallgate, with Martins sword buckled across her back and a haversack of food. After she had walked awhile up the dusty path, the ferret sensed movement, but did not stop until four weasels armed with spears jumped out of the woodland and barred her path. One, a fat male named Jigger, faced the ferret with a rusty cutlass. "Give us the vittles an' the blade an' we won't kill ye... yet." Sheth seemed unfazed. "Okay, seein' as i'm outnumbered, you win." As Jigger turned to his mates, Sheth took two steps back and then leaped forward, catching the weasel a flying double-kick in his oversized stomach. As he crumpled, gasping for air, Sheth grabbed the spear off of another weasel and vaulted straight over their heads and knocked three pairs of legs flying out from under them. Flinging the spear into the ditch, Sheth strode off. "Come an' visit me if ye want more, fatbelly." The ferret had only gotten a short way when she heard a muffled groan coming from the woodlands. Walking in a short way, she came upon a young otter strung by his footpaws off of an alder branch. Hearing the four weasels on the path, Sheth scrambled up the tree, whispering to the nearly passed out otter, "Don't worry mate." Perched on a leafy bough, the ferrets long cloak made her virtualy invisible because of the sunlight filtering in through the leaves. Jigger, having arrived at the tree, tickled the otters nose with his cutlass. "I ain't never tasted riverdog before. 'Ave yew mates? Lets roast 'im. Nice an' slow." Sheth decided the time was right. launching herself from the tree, the ferret landed square on top of Jigger, flattening him. "Well, well. look who's come back for more." Slicing the otter down with the weasels cutlass, she bound the foursome together by their footpaws. "You lot got off easy. If I ever see yore ugly mugs here again, You, are, deadbeasts!" After getting out of eye and ear range of the weasels, Sheth came upon a small brook. Laying the otter down on some moss, the ferret produced a small flintstone from a hidden pocket in her cloak, struck it to Martins sword, and soon had a merry blaze going. Checking on the otter, Sheth drew a long dagger from her belt, sighted, and hurled it up high into the tree foliage. There was a screech, and and fat thrush tumbled down in a bundle of feathers. The otter was just stirring when she got back to their makeshift camp. Seeing the ferret spitting the thrush on a stick, his eyes widened. "Yore gonna kill me! I just know ye are!" Sheth put her head to one side. Her blue-gray eyes sparkled as she answered. "Kill ye? Wotever put that thought inta yore head, eh? Ask yoreself this question. Did I tie ye up by yore footpaws off a branch like those four uglymugs back there? No! I'm not goin' t' kill ye. Now, wots yore name you young rip?" The otter sat up and held a paw forth. "Ma used t' call me Venice. Venice Currentstone, at yore service. Wots yore name, matey?" Sheth prodded the half-cooked thrush. "Most calls me Sheth Moonfur. I've been living on my own almost all my life. Would you like to travel with me to Salamandastron?" Venice' eyes widened. "Yore goin' t' Salawotsit? I've heard incredible tales about it! You sure they'll let ye in? Wot with yore bein' a vermin an' all." Sheth tossed half of the cooked thrush to the otter, who tucked in hungrily. "Of course. The Badger Lord there has got to take me. I feel as if that's my destiny." Chapter 4 The Abbey kitchens were a scene of chaos. After the strawberry picking the day before, all the berries had been stored in the kitchens. As soon as the Dibbuns, (This was the name given to all abbeybabes) heard about it, they thundered down to the kitchen to have their idea of a sample. As squirrelbabe Rugg said, "Us gorra test an' see if theys good." All the biggest strawberrys were being scoffed by the babes. Friar Halaz was at the end of his wits. "Put those down, Fruffle! No, not on the floor! they'll spoil! You want strawberry fizz right? Well, Cellarhog Aven can't make it with out good ripe strawberrys!" The fat squirrel was ready to throw himself from the walltops, when there was a thunderous roar. "If I see any Dibbun pinching strawberrys in the next two seconds, i'll deal with him! By the thunderin' seasons o' strife!" All activity ceased. For there, framed in the doorway, stood Mellanus. Badger Mother of Redwall Abbey. A tiny mousemaid raised a paw. "Bu' Ma, you didn' say anyfink bou' maids." Followed by the other babes, she trundled past the irate Mellanus and out the main Abbey door. No sooner had it slammed behind them, than there was a loud cawing, and a Dibbun screaming. "Eeeeee! Bigga bird 'bouta take Fruffle! Eeeeeee" Mellanus grabbed an iron fire poker and thundered out the door. A huge rook was harassing the squirrelbabe Fruffle. Mellanus swung out at the bird. There was a crack of splintering bone, and a croak as the rook fell dead. "Is everybeast alright?" Fruffle showed the badger a tiny scratch on her paw. "I gorra scar, Ma." Mellanus heaved her up with one paw. "Well then, off to the Infirmary you go." Fruffle squealed and struggled to get away. "No, no I don' wanna gorra 'firmary! Sissi Salep feeda me tonna nekkle broth!" The badger mum turned to the other babes. "And if I see you rabble going about pinching strawberrys, he or she will have to answer to me." Zu-Mor rose in high bad temper. The night before, seeing the patrol returning captiveless, they had been soundly flogged, and ordered starved until further notice. Donning his crimson, fur trimed cloak, he stormed down the stairs. Coming out into the open, the wildcat bellowed. "Falcontail! Get your mangy hide over here!" No answer. "Falc-" Whoosh! The crane hawk landed in front of the wildcat, with a young male squirrel dangling from his talon. "Kwaaar! This creature make run for it. Falcontail catch him and bring back for lord to deal with! Kraaaa!" Zu-Mor grinned evily as the squirrel dangled from the birds talon. He raised the Hist. The slave shut his eyes tight as the wildcat swung the bronze weapon. It missed him by a hair and sheared the squirrels whiskers off the right side of his face. A harsh grating laugh erupted from the wildcat. "Hahahaha! If I had meant to slay you, they'd be burying ye in two pieces now. Hahahahaha!" His expression hardened. "Take him to the cells!" Falcontail flung the slave to a waiting catguard, who dragged the squirrel by his tail indoors. Falcontail fanned his tail feathers "Kwark! This bird see omen. Silver beast. From far across the sea with great sword. Kraaa! Destroy Zu-Mor." For an instant, a flicker of uncertinty showed in the wildcats eyes, but vanished in a twinkling. "Rubbish! Who told you this?" The hawks eyes narrowed. "Krrrrra! That for my ears only." Fuming inwardly, Zu-Mor turned on his heel and strode off without another word. Sheth was drifting into a light doze, lying underneath her long cloak with Venice the otter lying near her. Something tickled her nose. She brushed it away. It tickled again. Grabbing a stick, the ferret swiped at it. Thonk! Sheths eyes shot open. There was the weasel Jigger standing over her dangling his cutlass over her nose. Quick as a flash, two jet-black footpaws shot out, catching the weasel square in his flabby stomach. Jigger exhaled in a loud woosh, As the two muscular footpaws hit him. Jumping up, the ferret grabbed for the sword, but it was not there! Grabbing Venice, she scrabbled about for rocks, and clambered up the tree they had been resting under, booting a weasel soundly on the bottom as she did so. Luckily, the tree was dead with few leaves on it. Sliding out of her thin belt, which was really a long piece of leather, Sheth loaded the stone into her belt as a sling of sorts. Glancing at Venice, who, although his eyes sparkled when he saw what the ferret was getting at, simply blinked in understanding. Twirling the sling until it hummed, the ferret shot the stone down towards the weasels, who had given up on the ferret and otter and were now digging through the haversack in search of food. As the stone whistled down, one weasel, named Wejje, happened to look up, exposing his right footpaw. Crack! "Yeeeeeeooooow!" He hopped about on one footpaw rubbing at it, and all the while bellowing the most colorful oaths and curses. Crack! Crack! Crack! The weasels took off into the woodland, all on one footpaw, bellowing curses. Chapter 5 Sheth stared after the retreating weasels. The ferret picked up Martins sword from where one of the weasels had dropped it. "I don't think we've seen the last of that rabble." Venice was gathering the food back into the battered haversack. "Aye, matey. 'Ow are we gonna get t' Salawotsit anyway? It's down southwest of here." Sheth smiled. "Easy. We just find the River Moss and follow that to the sea. Then, we travel down the coast until we reach the mountain." Zu-Mor was having nightmares. He was standing in a long dark corridor, when he heard a moaning. Looking over his shoulder, the wildcat saw the bloated body of Rach, staggering towards him. He whirled and took off down the passage. Then, Mor saw it. Two piercing blue-gray eyes stared at him out of the darkness. The strange beast stepped out towards him. Zu-Mor gasped. This beast was truly a creature to be feared! It drew a great sword from its belt. The wildcat turned to run, but it was like wading through deep cold water. Looking back, Mor saw the beast raise the sword. A million tiny lights flashed off of the blade as the creature swung it. Crack! The wilcats eyes snapped open. Ulex the catguard was trying to clear away the dishes Mor had eaten off of earlier. Glancing down, the wildcat noticed the broken dish that had awakened him. He glared at Ulex "Aaaaaaah! What are you staring at? Get out of my sight mudbrain!" As Ulex raced out the chamber door, Mor sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his paws. Who was the strange beast with the great sword? Where did it come from? Did it have anything to do with Falcontails prophecy? What could he do to stop it? If anything? Pushing the thought out of his mind, the wildcat strode down the long spiral staircase and out the door. The slaves where being lined up and told there duties. One young male stuck out his lip and said stoutly, "No! I ain't servin' any fleabag toad if you gave me all the acorns on the island!" The catguard was slightly taken aback. Striding over, Zu-Mor shoved the cat out of the way and confronted the squirrel. "So," He rasped. "You think i'm a mangy fleabag toad, eh?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Well, lets hear you say that to the Sessterada!" The slave screeched as the guards dragged him away. "No! No! I didn't mean it! Pleeze! Eeeeeeaaaaaa!" Zu-Mor whirled on the catguards. "Take the slaves to the cliffs to watch what happens to those who disobey Zu-Mor!" The cliffs where high and steep. As the guards approached them, the sentenced slave started to screech and struggle again. A guard named Rigona struck the slave over the head with his spearbutt. Another guard hurled several dead fish out of a bucket into the sea. After a moments pause, a huge shape broke the surface and gulped down the fish. Several more of the shapes started to make the coastal waters to heave and roll. The slaves could now see what the beasts where. They were huge Orca whales! The sleek jet-black bodies reflected the noontide sun as they breached and called out in their high pitched screeches. The slave dug in his footpaws, whimpering, as he saw his fate. There was no mercy in the cold eyes of Zu-Mor. "You disobeyed me, slave. Now you must pay the price!" Rigona booted the squirrel over the edge of the high rocks. the slave screeched once, then bounced several times off the rocky cliff face, then landed with a dull splash. Instantly, the body was set upon by the Sessterada. Soon, there was nothing left but a few scraps of clothing. There were some strangled sobs, as the slaves were hustled along back to the fortress. "I still don't see why we have t' take the long way t' the mountain." Complained Venice for the umpteenth time that day after getting a scorched tail when he fell backwards on to the embers of the previous nights fire. Sheth rolled her eyes as the pair trudged through the summertime woodlands. "Well," Said Sheth."Would you rather face a pile o' toads an' a huge mountain range?" Venice bristled but said nothing. Suddenly, he stared downstream. "Wot're ye lookin' at?" Sheth glanced down the river, then gaped. About two hundred yards downstream, was the sea! Venice whooped, and pelted off, with Sheth hard on his tale. Upon reaching the sandy dunes, the otter thundered clear across the shore and dived headfirst into the rolling surf. C'mon, this is great!" But Sheth tripped on a tussock of coarse grass and was sent flying. The ferret landed with a soft thump on something thick and feathery. There was an outraged squawk. "Krreeeeaaaaa! Whata ye what with Kjallior? Krrraaaa!" (Kjallior pronounced sha-lee-or.) Sheth scrambled free of the suffocating feathers and stared slack-jawed, not even noticing when one of its talons clipped her ear. There, towering over the ferret, was a huge griffin! Everything about this half lion half eagle creature was magnificent! From the bright golden eyes to the light copper beak and tawny pelt, and razor sharp eagles talons on both pairs of long legs. Its dark brown wings churned up the loose sand as they flapped irritably. Venice was now standing next to Sheth as the griffin advanced on the pair, its eyes glinting angrily. Razcona, the corsair cat, stood at the prow of his ship Nighthawk. The cat had been a corsair for many seasons, with his crew of mink. His long black and white fur swirled as he turned to bellow at the steersbeast. "Any sigh o' land yet matey?" The mink Juxxa, who was a skilled archer as well as being steersbeast yelled back. "None yet! Oh wait yes! Land ho!" Razcona raced over to him and scanned the horizon. Sure enough, a dark smudge was growing on the horizon. "Hmmmm, looks like a cliff or a buildin' there on the coast." Juxxa mused "Aha! It's gotta be the ole landspace where me shipmate Mors livin'!" Shouted the cat. "Harrharr! We'll just drop by fer a visit to me ole mate. An' me mortal enemy." He peered at his tattered corsair tunic. "Ha! I can't go ashore lookin' like this. I'll jus' go an' spiff up a bit." The cat strode off to his cabin and slammed the door. Chapter 6 Kjallior swiped with a talon and swept up Sheth by the back of her cloak. The ferret stared into an unblinking golden eye. "Kraaaa! Ye be brash for earthcrawler. Yirrr." Sheth kicked at air. "My name is not earthcrawler! I be Sheth Moonfur! Put me down ye great featherbag!" Kjallior dropped her, let out a squawking chuckle. "Kwar-ar-ar-ar-ar. Ye have spirit as well, Sheth Moonfur. Where be ye off to that ye would stumble upon me, Kjallior Skywatcher?" The ferret dusted herself off indignantly. "Me and the otter-" "The otter has name, y'know!" Cut in Venice. "Yes, me and Venice here are going to Salamandastron." The griffin shuffled the sand with both wingtips. "Saladanascone? Ye have-" "Salad and a scone? That sound like lunch t' me!" Venice crowed. Seeing no laughter coming from his friends, the otters ears turned a pretty shade of pink. He looked up to see Sheth and Kjallior striding down the beach chatting like old friends. " 'Ey, wait f' meeeeeee!" That night, the trio settled in the dip of a large dune. Sheth lit a fire and sat warming herself when she noticed, Kjallior was gone! Whump! Woosh! A miniature sandstorm hit the ferret full in the face. She gagged on the cascade of sand that clogged her eyes and mouth. Venice hurled a bagfull of water straight into her face. This of course, made the sand stick in clumps and all the harder to get out. "Yaaarrrrggghhh! Ya great clod 'oppin riverdog! If I be choked t' death on this sand, my spirit'll come back an' haunt ye! Yaaahhaarrrggghh!" The griffin, who had caused the cloud of grit, stood on the other side of the fire with a huge silver scaled fish in his talons. "Kwaarrr! This be good fer supper yirr?" The griffin knocked the otter to one side and pounded the ferret one the back several times. After the ferret had vomited up the sand, she sat bolt upright. Then, a slow smile spread across her face as she slunk of into the dunes. Venice tried to follow, but the griffin stopped him. Sheth poked her head up over the dunes and saw a familiar figure digging up the dune roots with a long dagger with its back towards the ferret. Sheth stood up silently, and launched herself straight onto the creatures back with a whoop. Surprisingly, it did not start jumping about trying to dislodge the ferret, as any other beast would. Instead, it grabbed Sheths shoulders in a vise-like grip, and yanked her over its head and flat onto her back in front of it. The ferret lay winded on the sand as she gasped out. "Jaguar, me ole mate. Wot're ye doin' up this far? Ye said ye'd stay at the mountain an' wait f' me." Jaguar, as Sheth called him, was a muscular blue-gray polecat. He did not speak much, but was expert with his long silver bladed dagger he always kept in his jewel-incrusted belt. Other than the belt, the polecat did not wear a single garment of any sort. When he did speak, however, his voice was as smooth as silk, yet carried a tone that was colder than ice, and harder than stone. "You are getting better at zzztealing up on me, ferret." He hissed. The otter Venice topped the dune. Seeing the strange polecat standing over the ferret- who was still lying on the ground trying to get her breath back- he let out a shout, and hurtled towards Jaguar. Instead of the polecats back he felt, it was a mass of feathers. "Krrrrraaaaa! Be ye deaf, riverhound? Ye might have listened to yon ferret Sheth! She know who strangebeast be! Kwwwaaarrr!" Sheth slowly got up. "Ye fancy a nice fish supper, mate?" The polecat did not reply, but went over the dune and into the camp amidst the dip in the sandy landscape. There, he sat down by the fire, dug up a good sized stone, and began honing his blade on it. After the incredible meal, the foursome lay down, and drifted into the depths of sleep. That same night, Grayback Silverstripe, the lord of Salamandastron, paced his large chamber in the mountain fortress. A knock sounded on the oaken door. The silver-and-gray badger looked up. "Yes?" A lanky brown and white hare entered. "Sah! Lieutenant Casey Spedradll Hodwell Leradster-" "Enough! Address your self as Casey Spedradll from henceforth! Report! Eyes to the front, shoulders back! Chin up and whiskers well trimmed!" The hare stood the proper position and saluted smartly. "Ahem, Sah! Casey Spedrall reportin' sah! Signs of shrews, sah! Traces old, though. All's quiet at the moment sah! End of report, sah!" Grayback waved a paw distractedly. "Yes, yes. Dismissed lieutenant." As Casey strode out the door, the badger leaned on the wide window sill and stared out at the dark calm summer seas. "The silver beast is coming." He murmured. "My badger ancestors told me that this beast would be friend yet foe." A timid tapping sounded on the door. "Sah?" Came a voice. "Yes, come in." Said the badger. An pretty young Runner entered. "Sah! Ambrevia Alderbough reportin, Sah! Patroled three days up north, saw a fire in the distance, m'lord! Four beasts near it, wot! One was a big creature with wings! End of report, sah!" As Ambrevia strode out the door, Grayback murmured to himself again. "The silver beast is getting nearer." Zu-Mor stood at the cliff edge, staring out across the rolling sea where the Sessterada leaped high and came down with a booming splash. A timid tapping on the wildcats shoulder made him look up. Ulex was staring out to sea. "Er, Lord, there's a black ship headin' this way." Mor stared in the direction the cat was pointing. His stomach lurched at what he saw. "Quick, everybeast back to the fortress! It's Razcona and his crew!" At the fortress, all guards were armed to the teeth and ordered to stand on either side of the gateway, weapons at the ready. Mors calm mood had returned now that he ha the upper claw. The wilcat stood on the west ramparts. Bullhide, the slavemaster came hurrying up to watch the corsairs make anchor a ways down the beach. The fat guard gasped when he saw the numbers of the seagoing beasts. "There's dozens of 'em! Wot we gonna do?" Zu-Mor smiled smugly. "Invite them in, of course, matey." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts